We'll Be Good
by spiiike's girl
Summary: When the group is separated, things feel like they could only get worse. But when Daryl and Beth come across a few old friends of Daryl's, Beth tries to give them all a little bit of hope. [Eventually Bethyl]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

** Author's Note: **Okay so yes, this is Bethyl but it's a crossover with Supernatural so eh. And of course they'll meet up with the full group. I hope you enjoy it! Obviously it's an A/U of the second half of season 4. Okay guys this is my first Bethyl please no hate!

So I know the Chapter is pretty short, it's just a kind of sample.

Anyway, Let me know if I should continue.

* * *

** There are still good people. **

"There are still good people Daryl" The blonde girl said, from the man's back and he tried to bite back a sigh.

"I don't think the good ones survive" Daryl said, a bit gruffly.

As they were walking, the young blonde made him stop and she slid down off his back and looked at the gravestone which read "Beloved Father" And she looked down at it. Daryl moved back, picking up some yellow flowers, and he placed them down on the top of the stone and he moved back. Beth entwined her fingers with his and the two curled their fingers around each other's as they stared at the stone, mourning the loss of Hershel.

After a few moments of silence, both of them began moving again and Daryl let Beth go on his back, yet again because of her ankle. He walked right up to the funeral home, and the two were silent, but as Daryl checked the scene, after Beth slid off his back again, Beth looked around before he whistled at her, and she followed him towards the door. He basically kicked it open and waited.

"Give it a minute" Daryl said.

"It's so clean" Beth said.

"Yeah" Daryl grunted.

"Someone's been tending to it" Beth said looking around. "May still be around"

Daryl cleared his throat "Let's get that ankle wrapped"

The two entered another room, where a body was lying, half it's face covered in makeup.

"Looks like somebody ran out of dolls to dress up" Daryl said.

"It's beautiful" Beth said and Daryl looked at her. "Whoever did this, cared. They wanted these people to get a funeral. They remembered these things were people before all this. They didn't let it change them in the end. Don't you think that's beautiful?" The two were silent, staring at each other.

"Come on" Daryl said after a few minutes as he lightly pushed Beth towards the counter, so he could fix up her ankle.

* * *

The two men walked in silence, torches in hand, as the darkness had started to fall and the taller of the two glancing at the shorter one ever now and then but not saying anything.

"Dean-" He eventually went to say.

"I'm not in the mood Sam" Dean growled back, pulling his bag up further over his shoulder.

"I know that losing Cas and Bobby has-" Sam began.

"Sam" Dean's tone was threatening, another growl and Sam looked down.

They walked in silence again, but Dean put his hand out to stop his younger brother from walking any further as they heard movement, Dean pulled out his machete and Sam pulling out Ruby's knife. That was when a zombie stumbled across them and Dean's eyes burned right through it as he stormed forward. It growled and Dean stabbed the machete roughly into it's head and pulled the machete back out, wiping the blood on the sleeve of his jacket.

He began walking again, Sam staring after him. Sam's head began to hang as he looked down, and followed after him, eventually only being a few steps behind him. It was then that they came across the gravestones. The two looked at each other and began walking again, after making sure none of those zombies had followed them.

Sam, who was just a few feet in front of Dean, stopped suddenly and put his light towards the stone in front of him.

"Beloved Father" he mumbled and it was then that he narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" Dean asked, gruffly as he brushed the sweat from his forehead.

"Look" He moved the light towards the yellow flowers sitting on top of the stone. "Someone's put that there"

"So?"

Sam looked towards the funeral home, which wasn't too far away. "Come on" He said and Dean rolled his eyes, following behind him. The two came close to windows when they heard it and Sam stopped his brother. "You here that?"

Dean strained to hear and he nodded "'S a girl singing" He said and Sam nodded. Sam, a hopeful look on his face walked towards the door and Dean stopped him.

"Whoever's in there, knows what they're doin'" Dean said and he pointed at the small strips of rope with cans on them. "We don't know what we're dealing with here"

"Dean, I've told you-"

"Yeah, Yeah, there's still good people. The good ones don't survive Sam. They never did" Dean said and Sam frowned at him, that was when they realized the singing stopped and they heard a "Stay back" and the door slowly opened, revealing a man with a crossbow.

"Daryl-" A voice said.

"Dixon?" Dean asked at the same time.

Slowly the man lowered his crossbow. "Winchester" He said and he put his crossbow down. "What are you doin' here?"

"Could ask you the same question" Dean said.

"Daryl" A voice huffed from behind him.

"You got yourself a girl, Dixon?" Dean almost smirked and Sam elbowed him.

"Shut up" Daryl grunted slightly and moved down towards the thin piece of rope and lifted it for both of them to go under and moved up the steps, when they entered the funeral home, the young blonde stepped back as Daryl closed the door over.

"She's a bit young for you, isn't she?" Dean asked and Daryl glared right at him and Dean shrugged.

"'S alright, Beth. I know 'em" Daryl nodded and she seemed to relax.

"Was it you that was singing?" Sam asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah. There's food in there" Beth said and she turned, limping her way into the other room.

"She been bitten?" Dean asked Daryl in a slight whisper.

"Nah. Bear trap caught her ankle, when I was showing her how to track"

"Wow. You're smitten" Dean smirked as he followed Beth into the kitchen.

Daryl's eyes burned into the back of Dean's head. "Sorry about him, Daryl. ...We lost Bobby and Cas yesterday"

Daryl's face turned towards Sam's and he held a frown on his face "Sorry"

"I'd say we're used to it...but not like this" Sam said.

Daryl, unsure of what to do patted Sam's shoulder and walked into the kitchen, Sam following behind him.

"Last we heard of you, Dixon you were with Merle" Dean said sitting back as Beth pressed herself against the counter and looked at Daryl.

"I was" Daryl grunted again, putting his hand out towards the chair for Sam to sit.

"Where is he?"

"Dead" Daryl said.

"I'll let myself out" Beth said as she limped out of the room, Daryl watching her go before turning back to Dean and Sam.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked.

"It's a long story" Daryl said.

"We've got time, right?" Dean asked and Daryl looked between the two of them before taking a seat.

"Merle and I met this group, We were gonna rob 'em eventually. But then The small group that went out to get some supplies left 'im behind. Cause of a cop named Rick"

"You kick his ass?"

"Nah. We went to get 'im, all that was left him was his hand"

"His hand? Did the-" Sam began.

"No, No. He'd been handcuffed and left there, but he'd cut his hand off with a saw. To get away from the walkers"

"Walkers?" Dean asked.

"That's what we call 'em" Daryl huffed.

"What you and your girl?"

Just as Daryl went to retort the sound of the piano could be heard playing and they all looked towards the door. "She's not my girl" Daryl said lowly "There was a big group of us, The cop I told you about a minute ago, Rick, he'd lost his wife, but she had a baby. Judith. And we spent months at this prison, we'd cleared it out of walkers, got rid of 'em. But then but when Maggie and Glenn got taken, this chick came to the prison, Michonne. Good with a sword. She said that Merle had taken 'em to a place called woodbury. So we went there, a group of us, to get Glenn and Maggie back and it ended up that we got out. But Rick and that refused to let Merle come to the prison with us. Not that I didn't understand it"

"So..that's how Merle died?" Sam asked.

"No. Eventually we went to the prison and Rick let him stay, but only under his conditions. And then I don't know what happened after that but he left and when I found 'im he was...a walker. I knew who had done it. But I had to put him down. Shit ton of other stuff happened, after that. Beth's dad...Hershel" Daryl spoke quietly "This guy...the guy who killed Merle, he got Hershel. He killed him with Michonne's sword. Took his head off. Started a war, everyone was fighting, shooting, walkers started to get in. The prison was gone, and I don't know what happened to everybody else, but Beth found me, and we left the prison. We were in the woods for a few days...burned down a house when walker's started showing up and then we ended up here"

"And Beth? How's she dealing with her dad's death?" Sam asked leaning forward, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Better than you'd think" Daryl said with a short nod. "What about Bobby? And Cas?"

Dean sighed and sat back, throwing a glare at his younger brother. "We don't know. Bunch of zombies circled us" Dean said "They were just gone"

Daryl nodded and went to talk but a voice interrupted.

"Then they could still be alive" A voice said and they turned to see Beth in the doorway. "Just like my sister...everyone else"

Dean stared at her, seeing there was something in her eyes, just like there was Sam's. Hope. He sighed.

"Kid, listen-"

"No, you listen. We lost our people. Just like you lost yours" Beth said "But they're still alive"

"We don't know that" Dean said. "I mean we don't even know what the hell's going on here"

"It doesn't matter what's going on" Beth said "They're alive. You gotta have faith"

"Faith hasn't done anything for anybody" Dean spat.

"Dean" Sam snapped.

"It's true. There's nothing left anymore. Not for anybody. The people out there will kill you before you even think to blink"

Daryl shook his head and looked from Beth to Dean. Beth pursed her lips.

Beth went to turn before she spoke.

"There are still good people"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot unfortunately but I'm considering taking the kids off those damned writers who can't treat out babies right.

**A/N:** So..this is chapter two, and ugh the walking dead killed me these past few weeks, My poor baby Daryl, my poor poor broken baby.

I still think that Beth is alive but you know, #TeamDelusional and all that.

But for this plot I had thought to myself, which is why it has taken me this long to update FYI, if I was going to go along with the Grady Hospital story or not. But I am, but there will be a big twist and not the kind that leads to Beth's death, because that is cruel and not nice and so so horrible and you know what I mean.

But the four of them will be split due to the Walkers and as much as I love Beth and Daryl I think our little blonde songbird has to give the oldest Winchester some hope, don't you?

So after this chapter everything's gonna change.

* * *

**Good ones don't survive **

Daryl watched the two hunters who were working on protecting the house just a bit more, the memories of their past suddenly coming back in flashes, some made his lips twitch into a smile but the frown would always come back and frowning would trace his lips again. He found it strange that the brother's weren't talking, and he didn't quite understand it but at the same time he knew Sam was like Beth when it came to Hoping and having Faith. The thought of Beth made his head turn, she'd been unusually quiet since the arrival of the Winchester's and he knew that the brother's would be a while before they came back in. So he moved from the window and into the room where Beth had been.

He rolled his eyes when he stopped at the door, seeing her trying to limp around "You doin' Greene?" He asked, his voice gruff.

She turned her bright eyes wide "I was just lookin' around" She said slowly "Seeing if there was anythin I could find"

"Come on, breakfast is waiting" He said leaning on the doorway much like he had the night before when he was listening to her sing.

"I like your friends" Beth said as she made her way towards him. "How do you know them?"

"Story for another time" Daryl replied dryly.

She passed him and he watched her go before he followed her and he sighed. "Can't you go any faster?"

"I'm goin' as fast as I can" Beth huffed, a smile to her tone though.

"Hold on" Daryl said and he picked her up, kicking the door open to the kitchen so she wouldn't do anymore damage to her already hurt ankle. He put her down in the chair and glanced out the window again.

"Thank you" She said with a bright smile as she got herself comfortable.

Outside, Dean finished fixing the wires at the back of the house and he sighed slightly before glancing in the window at both Beth and Daryl who seemed to be in some sort of conversation. He smiled lightly at the scene before he turned to look at his brother and another sigh left his lips. He moved over to his brother, patting his shoulder lightly.

Sam turned to look at him and he knew it was Dean apologizing for being such an ass the past few days. "I know" Sam nodded as he finished up. He looked up at the sky and noticed it had taken them longer than they'd thought to get everything fixed.

"Better head in" Dean said. "Stop Dixon from falling anymore in love with his girl"

"Dean" Sam warned.

"I know, I know" Dean rolled his eyes, "Still pretty obvious though" He muttered, ducking under the wires, Sam following suit. The two went in and went into the kitchen where both Beth and Daryl looked at them. "Fixed it up" Dean said.

"Thanks" Daryl said and Beth put out the jar she was holding to both of them, Dean smiled brightly having seeing food again, and took it from her with a mumbled thanks as he tucked in.

* * *

Th darkness had swallowed the lightness outside and inside all that kept it light was the candles, Daryl outside taking watch, would be in soon and Sam who was asleep after Dean had managed to talking him into it. Asleep over in the corner of the room Dean watched him as he breathed slowly and he sighed slightly.

"I have a sister" Beth said and Dean looked around at her. "She's a lot like you"

"Like me?"

"Protective, A little hard assed" She smiled slightly.

"Hard assed" Dean mumbled trying not to smile but to no avail.

"She's out there somewhere with Glenn probably, they'll be safe" She said. "It'll take a lot to kill my sister"

"You keep saying that there are still good people" Dean said as he sat back and Beth nodded. "Can I ask you why?"

Beth thought for a minute before a small sigh left her lips "I know that it might seem stupid but believing there are still good people out there means that we could be one step closer to actually find a safe place to go so we don't have to move around all the time. Having hope keeps us alive"

Dean stared at her, he could see it in her eyes. That glimmer of hope that his brother was trying to keep attached too. That glimmer that Cas had. But the feeling burning down in the pit of his stomach told him that this kid in front of him was just about as naive as Cas. He glanced at his brother before looking back at the blonde girl in front of him.

"If that's what you want to believe" Dean nodded. "Then you believe it"

"But you don't?" Beth asked.

He rubbed a hand over his mouth, thinking over his answer. "I let my brother have the hope he needs" Dean grumbled slightly to himself before he decided to answer fully. "What did you do, you know before this? You and your sister"

"We lived on a farm with my dad, Maggie was at school most of the time" She said. "We had a big family. There was me, Maggie, our brother Shawn, My mom" She stopped trailing off. "Daddy" She muttered looking down.

"How long's it been?" Dean asked.

Neither of the two in deep conversation had noticed that ears were listening into what they were saying. Sam might have had his eyes closed but he was listening.

"I'd say about a week and a half, we stayed out in the woods for half of it and then just started moving around" Beth said before he nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"What about...your other friends" Beth said and Dean looked at her in surprise. "I heard you tell Daryl that they were gone"

Sam's eyes opened, glad this his brother's back was to him, but the tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. Especially with the silence that Dean had put them in and Sam didn't expect him to answer but he did.

"We'd been fine, moving from place to place, my brother, me, Cas and Bobby" Sam could hear the smile in his tone. "But then it all went bad, we were surrounded" Dean said. "And we ended up separating, I was on my own for about two days before I found Sam again, we've just been wandering ever since"

"They're still alive" Beth said. "Your friends"

"Yeah" Dean said. "You keep that hope alive for both of us"

Sam seen the smile cross Beth's face before he looked up to see that Daryl had entered. "My turn?" Dean asked rubbing his hands as he got up. Sam waited a minute before he got up, giving both Beth and Daryl a little nod before he turned and headed out with his brother.

"Do you think the dog will come back?" Beth asked quietly and Daryl looked at her as he sat down.

He shrugged "I'uno" He mumbled as Beth grabbed her small black bag, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. Daryl thought back to the dog situation, where and and Dean had nearly shot it, both Sam and Beth had been left in the kitchen. Told to stay put. Neither of them listened obviously.

_"We told you two to stay back" _

_"Yeah but Daryl, you said there was a dog" _

He couldn't help but let a small smile and noticed she was writing something. "What are ya doin?"

"I'm gonna leave a thank you note" Beth said.

"Why?" Daryl asked.

Neither realized that both Sam and Dean were listening. Looking at each other as they listened to their friend and the small blonde.

"For when they come back" Beth said.

"If they come back" Daryl said.

"Even if they're not coming back. I still want to say thanks"

Dean smirked, she reminded him of someone. He just couldn't think of it was.

"Maybe you don't have to leave that" Daryl said. "Maybe we stick around here for a while. They come back, we'll make it work. They may be nuts,, but maybe it'll be all right"

"So you do think there are still good people around?" Beth asked. "What changed your mind?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and Sam made a face at his brother.

"You know" Daryl muttered.

"I don't know" Beth said.

"So clueless" Dean mouthed and Sam almost punched him.

"What?" Beth asked Daryl.

"I'uno" Daryl shrugged.

"Don't "I'uno"" Beth said, copying him. "What changed your mind?"

He stared at her and she came to the realization that what had changed his mind had been her.

"Oh"

The noise from outside caught everyone's attention, Dean and Sam looking at each other again before moving towards the door.

"Is that Sam and Dean?" Beth's voice asked.

"No we're here" Dean said and Daryl appeared.

"Should give that mutt one more chance" He said and Dean smirked.

Before he opened the door and the three of them were faced with a bunch of walkers. "Shit" Dean grumbled trying to slam the door shut, Sam helped and Daryl wasn't too far behind.

"There's too many of 'em" Sam growled.

"Get Beth" Dean said to Daryl "We've got it"

"Beth! Beth! Run! run!" Daryl shouted as the three of them tried to wield the door shut from the walkers. "Pry open a window, He moved, Sam and Dean managed to try and keep it shut. "get your shit" they heard Daryl say.

"I'm not gonna leave you" Beth's said, panic clear in her voice.

"Go out. Go up the road, We'll meet you there!" He said pushing her towards the window.

Sam and Dean entered the room "The door's not gonna hold 'em" Dean said and Daryl nodded as Beth climbed out the window.

"She can't go alone, her ankle" Dean said, instantly his protective side taking over as he followed Beth out the window. "Come on" He shouted at the two of them. Daryl and Sam went to leave the room. Sam turned and looked at Daryl as the door suddenly slammed open with the walkers coming and closing in on them.

"Dean!" Sam growled.

The two managed to get out and follow shouting both for Beth and Dean, eventually they caught up to the tracks "Beth!" Daryl shouted as they neared the road. "Beth! He said and he looked down "They're keeping to the tracks" Daryl said, mostly to himself but Sam caught what he'd said. And when they came out onto the road, Daryl noticed her bag and he looked down.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and he noticed Beth's bag as Daryl picked it up and just at that they heard the screeching of tires. Both looked up, noticing the car. Shouting the names again, not caring what was happening, followed after the car.

* * *

The two ended up at a crossroads, after god knew how many hours of running, literally, no idea where to go now. The two of them looked around, not sure what to do, how to go on, or what the hell they were even doing.

Sam hesitated before he spoke, as Daryl seemed to lose all his cool and he crumbled, sitting down on the ground. He looked down at him and he knew that he needed to get moving.

"Daryl.." Sam began but he stopped and he thought to himself. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe Daryl had been right too.

Maybe the good ones didn't survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot unfortunately but I'm considering taking the kids off those damned writers who can't treat out babies right.

**A/N:** So..this is chapter three. It's gonna be just Dean and Beth for this one, sort of like the Bethyl episode. But Sam and Daryl will be mentioned of course. I got positive reviews and I'm really glad. And you know once I read over both my chapters I actually thought about doing a Beth/Dean and then decided that I was gonna stick with Bethyl but omg a Beth/Dean story. I will definitely do that. Because omg the cuteness. So after this Chappy I'm gonna get working on it and it should be up tomorrow! So thank you for the reviews guys!

I'm going to name my Beth/Dean story **"Struggling Man"**. So keep a look out!

* * *

**Seriously**

Dean couldn't actually see anything, his vision not working properly. But what he did know was that the cop had grabbed him had also grabbed Beth too, and the thing that got him the most was how stupid he'd been to think that there had only been one cop. Why there was a cop he wasn't sure. Or why they were dressed like cops anyway. The sharp feeling he'd gotten in the back of his head had been nothing like he's felt before and he blacked out. When he woke up he was filled with blackness but when he remembered the events that had occurred he swore, he punched around him and he tried to get out of wherever he was. After he'd managed to move his legs a little, he began shouting.

"Beth!" He shouted. "Beth!"

_Dean ran after her, he could see her just ahead and then all of a sudden, she turned back trying to see who was following her. She stopped when she realized it was him. But before she got a word out, he saw it coming towards her. _

_"Beth!" He shouted as the car screeched to a halt, slamming into the side of her body. _

_Panic instantly filled him as he moved forward, a cop getting out of the car and before he even got to open his mouth and say anything else, something smashed against the back of his skull and he was taken in by a swarm of darkness. _

It didn't take him long to realize that he was in the trunk of a moving car and he punched the top, and continued to punch it until the car slowed to a stop. He smirked to himself and when it opened, his leg lifted and he booted the man in the face. Dean managed to scramble out of the trunk, falling to the ground and he picked himself up just as the man went to punch him, grabbing the back of his neck and smashed his face on the car and he fell to the ground.

The other man got out the car and he went for Dean too, but he punched him square in the face, managing to feel the crunch underneath his balled up hand. The man fell to the ground, groaning and Dean looked around. Before moving to the back of the car, and there she was. "Dammit" He growled as he glanced at the two men, throwing the back of the car open and he pulled her out. Lifting Beth's lifeless body out of the car, Dean managed to hold her enough to try and see if she had a pulse.

Luckily for him, she did. It was weak however and that worried him, not just the fact that her heart wasn't beating as fast as it should, but the fact that he didn't know how long he was out and what they'd done to her, but when he looked around. Dean realized that he was in the middle of Atlanta, not too far from Sam and Daryl anyway he thought to himself, a few hours at most and he grunted out in response to his own thoughts. He looked down at the two cops who were starting to stir and he then realized he didn't have any option. He placed Beth back in the car and got in, starting up the engine he drove backwards, hearing a scream of pain. He didn't care. The guys deserved it, one knocked straight into a girl with a sprained ankle and the other smashed him over the head. He felt no remorse for it at all.

They'd hurt him and Beth and he'd only known her a few days but he wasn't prepared to let her die. Not like everyone else in his life. Like Cas. Like Bobby. Driving, he checked the gas meter and he sighed. There wasn't that much left and he didn't know how far he would get. Especially not with Beth still out in the back seat. He glanced in the mirror, he didn't know how long she would last either. If she would.

* * *

After the gas had gone, about a day later, Dean was sitting outside the car his back on the heated metal. He would check Beth every now and then, not really sure how he managed it, but he'd gotten far enough away from Atlanta on little gas. No zombies following him. He didn't know how long she was going to be out for, if she would wake up at all and he was worried. When he and Sam had been with Bobby and Cas, they'd found a boy's body, no bite marks, but after a while he'd turned. They weren't sure how it had happened but it had happened. And he didn't know if that was going to happen to Beth.

He knew the car hadn't hit her that hard, it knocked her out, sure. But he knew that her heart was still going and that the kid was strong. So she'd be fine. He heard her mumble a few times and he got up, peering in the window at her he could see the sheet of sweat on her. He moved, opening the door. Lifting Beth up lightly he removed her jumper. Her eyes fluttered and for a minute, just that little minute he thought she was going to wake up.

After removing her jumper, Dean noticed under the bracelets she had on was a scar, a large one and he looked at her face for a minute before he slowly put her back down and he sighed. She'd tried to kill herself, that much was obvious, getting back in the front of the car he sat back looking out the window at the empty long road ahead of them. Luckily enough he'd stopped somewhere that wasn't that out in the open. He could see what looked to be large gates far in the distance but there wasn't a chance he was willing to take to end up surrounded by zombies just to get both himself and Beth killed.

* * *

He heard the light groan coming from the back seat and he turned, eyes wide. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there but he knew it was long enough because the air had seemed to cool, and the sunshine seemed to be distancing. But the sound coming from the girl's throat made him cringe. He knew he'd put her down if he had too but the thought of having to harm someone like her made him want to vomit. He turned his head slowly to see her eyes were open and part of him started to freak out. If he found Daryl again only to tell him that the girl didn't make it, he knew all hell would break loose. Especially now that he knew the kid had a sister too.

"Hey, kid" He managed to choke out. Waiting seemed to take forever.

Her head turned toward him and he sighed in relief. Her blue eyes weren't glazed and fogged over. They were still that bright blue. She blinked a few times.

"What happened?"

"Some douche bags knocked you over, hit me over the head"

"What...what about Daryl?" She asked panic in her voice. "And your brother?"

"They'll be fine. They're strong. They can handle whatever's thrown at 'em"

"Are you okay?"

"You got hit by a car and you're askin' me if _I'm _okay?"

She hesitated. "Yeah"

"Oh yeah, I'm great" He said with a slight nod. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit" She answered truthfully and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Where are we?"

Dean looked out the window and sighed "I'm not sure, but we can't stay here all night again"

"How long have I been out?"

"It's been nearly two days, kid" Dean said.

"Oh" Beth said.

"Can't say I blame you, all that happening in one night, it can take it out of a person" Dean said.

"All what?"

"The excitement" He could see the confusion on her face but decided not to speak anymore of it. "You think you'll be okay to walk for a bit?"

Beth looked around and looked down at her ankle, she moved it slightly and nodded. "Yeah. I think I'll be fine"

"Alright then, let's uh, let's get going"

* * *

Beth was limping a little bit and she'd stop every few minutes just to catch her breath, but apart from that she was fine.

"You asked me what I did" Beth said and Dean looked at her.

From looking at her he'd think the kid was weak, small and fragile but he knew. He knew she wasn't. He could tell.

"Yeah?"

"Like what I did before all this"

Dean hummed.

"What did you do?" She asked.

He hesitated for what seemed like forever. "I uh" He began. "It's a long story"

"We've got time" Beth said.

"You wouldn't believe me"

"The dead are walking the earth and killing the living, I'd believe anythin' up to this point" Beth said.

"I was a hunter"

"Like Daryl?"

"No...well yeah, I guess in a sense yeah" He said. "Like Daryl"

"Is that how you know each other?"

"Yeah, he saved our lives" Dean said.

"From a bear or something?"

Dean looked at her "No. From a demon"

"A...what?" She asked, her pace slowing.

"A demon. Like what you get in your stories as a kid. You know, the evil kind of demon"

"So you're trying to tell me that demons are real?"

"Yeah"

"What about Angels?"

"Cas is an angel"

"Cas, your friend?"

"His name's Castiel. He's an angel of the lord" Dean smiled.

"Seriously?"

He could tell she was having a bit of a hard time believing it, but he couldn't blame her. "Seriously"

"Have you ever met god?" She asked, he could still she the skepticism in her features but he could also see that she was trying to take all this on board.

"No" He shook his head. "Never met the big guy"

"But you've met angels and demons"

"Yup" He popped the P. "Just so you know, Angels are dicks"

She looked up at him bewildered. "Why?"

Dean smiled. Oh he was going to have fun telling her this.

* * *

Walking through the trees. Trying to explain to Beth about the things he'd seen, and done over his years of hunting. The fact that she would even believe him was a mystery but then again, like she'd said the dead were walking the earth. Didn't much matter if he was lying or not.

Dean stopped in his tracks as they came across an old shack, he hesitated. Not sure what to do with it. He looked around first, before he made sure Beth stayed behind him.

"Alright, I'll check it out. Any zom...Walkers and I'll kill 'em, and we can stay here for the night and tomorrow. We'll find Sam and Daryl. Okay?"

"Okay" Beth nodded.

"You stay here" Dean pulled out his machete that he'd managed to snag back from the cops.

Slowly he entered the house, taking one last glance back at Beth before going in fully. He heard movements and he regretted his decision instantly of even coming in. If he died now that girl out there would die too, and he'd never get to tell his brother he was sorry for being a dick the days after they were separated from Cas and Bobby.

He moved slowly along the hallway, praying to god that there was only one zombie in here, two at the most. He rounded the corner and came face into a fist. He groaned out.

"Dammit boy" A voice came. Instantly the voice was recognizable.

"Bobby" He said as he opened up his eyes.

The older man held out a hand to him and he helped him up. Dean stared at him for a minute before pulling the older man into a hug. He couldn't believe it. He pulled back after a minute. Dean almost forgot. "Oh god. Hold on" He said and he moved back towards the doorway of the shack and saw that Beth was looking at her hand. "Hey kid, come on"

She looked up at him, a bit startled but she nodded and slowly walked into the shack behind him.

"Beth this is Bobby. Bobby this Beth" Dean said.

"Hello, Beth" Bobby said and he put out his hand to her.

Warily she did the same taking his larger hand in her smaller one. "Hi" She nodded politely, a small smile on her features.

"Where's your brother?" Bobby asked, drawing his hand back.

"He's with Daryl Dixon" Dean said positively. "He'll be fine"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Two days ago. We got separated. Ran into a bit of a complication" Dean then looked around. "Where's Cas?"

"He should be back soon. He insisted that he go get food from somewhere. God knows where" Bobby said.

"How long have you been here?"

"Few days at most, we got here just after the sun started comin' up. Cleared out those damn things and decided to stay here for a few more days before lookin for you two idgits"

Dean nodded and he glanced around at Beth who looked like she might pass out. "Kid, you alright?"

"Mhm" She nodded putting on what Dean called a brave face.

"You should take a seat" Bobby said and he led her to the old chair and sat her down. "What happened?"

"She got hit by a damn car, a few days ago. I don't know how badly she's hurt if she's hurt at all"

"I got food, though I don't really think it's-" A voice began to speak from the door way but then stopped. "Dean?"

Dean turned and there he saw the angel. Dean laughed despite himself and without thinking pulled the angel into a hug. "Good to see you man"

"That's the angel?" Beth asked and Dean looked round at her.

"Yeah, he's the angel" Dean smiled and Castiel looked at the blonde tilting his head.

"Something's wrong with her"


End file.
